Solar Advent
by Rakkoon
Summary: Light. Light is connected to you and you to it, you and light are one. You are attracted to darkness even though it weakens you. Someone who is or was in darkness will be drawn to you. Secret healer for Mickey...why didn't Sora know about it? 1 OC
1. Prologue

This is Chihiro's story.

_"The Light shines in the darkness, but the darkness did not understand it." - John 1 NIV_

1: Prologue

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------Eleven Years ago------------------------

"How is she feeling?"

"Okay, but the sun would be better for her….wait until it comes out, then she will be healed."

My lids felt heavy against my eyes, and I could hear rain beating the ceiling above me. Where was I? In my room? What day was it?

I opened my eyes to see the dull pink colored wall, pretty pictures hanging up on it with colored tacks. The pictures were of trees, and grass, flowers and wind gently blowing the cherry blossoms onto the ground. My eyes found their way to a lonesome window, decorated with a quaint curtain made of silver lace. The light above me was off, only a lamp to my right was giving off a faint glow to the room. I tried to sit up, but I felt too sleepy. What was wrong with me? Hadn't I just been up and about? Why do I feel like something has blocked me out? Ugh….my head….

…….

"Honey? Are you feeling okay? Do you want some orange juice?"

My mother's voice broke through my reverie. Quiet questions filing into my mind like a dagger in through my ear. My head ache was skull-splitting.

"I feel…terrible…." I answered, though it didn't sound like my usually bright and cheery tone.

"Oh. Well, are you thirsty?"

I felt my neck automatically command my head to move back and forth, I was trying to shake my head. "No. But I could use some Tylenol."

"Hmm, sorry dear……I can't….."

"Am I dying?"

All of the sudden, the door flew open –from what I could hear—slamming against the wall behind it. Small footsteps patted towards me slowly, I felt my mother leave my side. "Mom? Mom?! I'm….Am…I-I dying?!" I raised my voice, fear trembling through my throat. I could smell a certain perfume as the figure approached me, definitely expensive….like some sort of hibiscus. An almost muffled breathing came to my ear, and the shape of blackness leaned in.

"You are weak. Not dying. Do not fear."

It was a higher pitched voice, who was this person?! Why am I so scared?

"What's….what's happening to m-me?" I gasped out, a weight seemingly putting itself in my skull.

"The sun is eclipsing."

What did that mean? "What does the sun have to do with anything?"

"You are connected to the sun. Part of it. The light of the world, how do I say it? Without the sun, you are….nothing."

I couldn't find my voice this time. When you're a kid, you think that everyone's joking. There's no such thing as pain…but this was real. No nightmare. No laughs. This was real beyond anything I'd ever experienced…yet I was only young….five at the most….

I felt the small figure turn away from me, meeting at least two people back at my bedroom doorway.

"I will come and get her at the age of ten. From there are training will begin. She is the light, darkness will affect her, please do keep her safe, I trust you to as her parents. You have the light in your hands. The light of all the worlds."

-------------------------------------------------------

_Light. Light is connected to you and you to it, you and light are one. You are attracted to darkness even though it weakens you. Someone who __is__ or __was__ in darkness__ will be drawn__ to you. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, cheesy and overrated, think of it how you will, this is how my story begins.


	2. A New Beginning

None of the Kingdom Hearts items belong to me. Only this plot and my Chihiro belong to moi.

Okay, so to start off, I wrote this a long time ago, it's a really long story, but I love plot, so you have no choice, I'm going to keep updating this _whether _or not you like it, or review it. It's already been written, so publishing it will be a task. (Really long story, I wrote it when I was like…ten…eleven? Right now it has 58,000 some what words, but as I edit it, it should size down a bit, and end up being as big as The Surface….maybe) So even if you don't read it, I'm putting it up because I love this story, the characters and the plot.

It's not like Kingdom Hearts stories get much attention as it is, since there's so many, many plots have already been fulfilled (or written by writers who don't know what they're doing, or written by good writers, doesn't matter) what I'm saying, is that most of the good plots have already been read, reviewed and such, you'll probably not find anything much new about this one, so I hope it's at least written well….okay enough rambling……

In the end, what I'm saying, is the only reason why you probably won't read this, is because, out of all the other Kingdom Hearts stories filing in, this one doesn't stand out, you have to read it before you find how good it is (in your opinion). I'm horrible at summaries…

Please...bare with me...and do enjoy this chapter...

2: A New Beginning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some one nudged me forward whispering words into in my ear, "Go."

I stepped up to the plate, standing opposite the keyblade bearer in the dirt arena. I smiled lightly. We approached each other, meeting at the center.

"It's really good to finally meet you," He commented politely, taking my hand in a firm shake.

He smiled back at me, "Yeah, Sora. You too."

He did look a bit shocked at my choice of words, but didn't have a chance to question the matter as Phil howled out another command.

"Walk back to your battle positions, and start when I blow the whistle."

I walked back to my former spot and waited. Words silently rang through the air, he was calling his keyblade. Only the ears of a keyblade bearer could hear such a soft sound. His keyblade appeared in his hand, a faint glow surrounding it. I smiled; it's the simple things in life you treasure. I called my own weapon, the same tingling feeling washing over my knuckles as my keyblade shot through my fist, where I took hold of its hilt. I looked over at my opponent, he was stiff, I could take him. Then Phil blew his whistle, the boy didn't do anything, he just stared at my keyblade.

"Sorry!" I said quickly and quietly as I ran forward and knocked him over with the side of the round blade. I put the end to his throat, declaring my win.

"And Chihiro wins!"

"Where'd you get that?" Sora breathed, clear alarm streaked across his face.

"The same place you got yours." I said simply.

"You…….How come I've never met you?"

"Mickey wanted it that way, but now he wants me to go back to the castle with you." I said lifting my key from his neck.

"Okay, so your name is Chihiro? I'm Sora."

I climbed inside Sora's gummi ship, and sat down in the co-pilot seat. "So you've met Mickey and the others?" He asked, glancing side ways at me.

"Define others?"

"Riku and Kairi."

"Not in person…..but on my missions I've seen them."

"Missions? What was your job?"

Boy, he'll give me the whole twenty questions, won't he? Well at least this way maybe I won't have to explain it to the others either. "_My _job was to keep you guys alive. Or that was what Mickey had me doing."

"Really? Did I really get in trouble that much?"

I nodded, chuckling to myself. "What would happen if the famous keyblade bearer died? Find a new one? Not likely. Mickey needed yet another keyblade bearer to keep the other safe, maybe because he was too lazy to do it himself," I said, rolling my eyes. Mickey was a piece of work, man that guy –mouse—gave me problems, why did _I _have to deal with him?

"So you followed all of us around all the worlds?"

"Yup."

"So you knew where Riku and Kairi where while I was in the dark a couple years ago? And you never told me!" I nodded solemnly.

"I had no choice. It was what Mickey wanted. Mickey didn't know, so don't blame him, only I did, since I had this nifty bracelet." I held it up for him to see. "With it, I can find any one of you, see those charms? I have one for each friend Mickey has had me looking after. I press one when it flashes, and boom, I'm where they are, put on pressure and supposed to heal that person without them getting a look at me."

"But why didn't Mickey want you to be seen?" The curious Sora, started to look a little hurt that Mickey hadn't even trusted this information with him.

"I knew everything you didn't; I guess it'd kinda be like cheating….but I guess that's not the only reason. Mickey…has a strange way of doing things, and believe me, I've learned that over the many years he's had me working. He took me away when I was ten saying some gobbledygook about me being the keyblade bearer, and ripping me away from love and happiness…..I lost my family forever. And now that I'm sixteen….I…..I can't help but not be able to remember them….they're distant memories…."

Sora looked sad for me, trying to smile through it. "I'm sorry about your family."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," I said, smiling vaguely.

Finally, we landed, the cockpit was filled with enough tension and I couldn't take much more of it. A small mouse rounded the corner of the hangar, dressed in a pink French gown, lace decorating the elegant sleeves.

"Chihiro? Chihiro! I haven't seen you in ages! It's so great to have you back," Her petite form rushed up to me, excited.

"It's good to be back."

"Well come on, your bedroom misses you too."

I smiled. "Thank you. I am quite tired," I walked silently over to the metal door that lead out into the garden. "See you later Sora," I said.

The shrubbery looked hard and crispy due to the small amounts of rain that had fallen, but the grass was healthy, maybe Minnie had some one watering it. I quietly entered the colonnade, the sound of my sneakers muffled into the red rug. I took a right turn at the first hallway, and found myself in a wide hall full of richly colored doors. One iron number plate was nailed to each of the doors, as far as I knew, there were many rooms in the large, white castle. But mine was number four. A tall crooked shape emerged from the shadows, coming to reveal itself to me. The light that found its way into the dark hallway hitting the man's stunning hair color, almost reflecting off it. It was the one and only, Riku. I had actually been anxious to finally meet him in person, but as I knew –or at least thought in my head--- Riku was often an arrogant guy. Or he had been.

I turned to my door, not even looking twice over at him; I could take my time getting to know the insufferable freak. But that's going too far, he's probably a nice guy…..yeah right….no guy is perfect.

"Hey!" He called over to me, I half wondered to myself if I should ignore him. "Hello! Who are you?" Ah! He was rude! I turned to him at last, his prodding attitude getting annoying. "Are you the owner of this room?" He asked curiously. Unintentionally, I could feel myself giving off an angry aura; this guy ticked me off for some reason. He seemed like the womanizer type….the girl-player. Blech. When my prejudice mind returned, I answered with a sarcastic tone, "It happens to be, yes."

Riku raised an eye brow, "I don't know you. Are you a long distant cousin of Kairi's?"

My jaw clenched, and I narrowed my eyes a bit. "No. I'm a keyblade bearer, slave to the mouse king." I tried to keep myself from laughing as I turned back to the door, afraid Riku might see my struggling expression.

I _did _ignore him this time, ad I left him out in the hallway as I retreated into my dusty room. I looked around; everything seemed to be in order, just as I had left it.

I collapsed onto my bed, the dark silk catching at my shape and folding around, it had been washed while I was away, thank goodness. When _was _the last time I had been here? A year and a half at least. I buried my face into my cold pillow; my encounter with Riku had been quite disturbing. I slid off of the bed, getting up to inspect the bathroom. I turned the lights on, everything had been cleaned since last I had been here, new shampoos and soaps placed neatly in the shower. As I pulled the drawers open I saw that everything had been replaced with new. New toothpaste, toothbrush, wash clothes, so on, so forth. It was good to know that at least Minnie was glad to have me back; she was such a kind queen. So had practically raised me from the ten year old, into the girl I am today. She always said she wanted a daughter though, so I was her substitute.

A hard knock on the door caught me out of daydreams, and I got to my feet. I wasn't in a hurry to answer the door; after all it probably was Riku.

As I pulled the heavy wooden door open, the sight of a small crowd of people alarmed me.

Minnie was at the front of the tiny group, and she smiled gently, looking up into my eyes. "May we come in?"

I nodded, giving out a polite smile at once, opening the door wider and standing to the side as I watching several people file in. There was Minnie, Sora, Kairi and Riku. Geez, why'd Riku have to come too? Each of them took comfortable spots in my large room, there was a couch to sit on, my bed, the floor, you pick. Kairi and Sora took the couch with Minnie, and Riku stood at its arm, right by the door. I stepped away form the door, closing it quietly before walking over to my massive bed and sitting door, crossing my legs. I looked up expectantly at Minnie.

"What do you need?"

"They would like some questions answered, then I have a little announcement for you all," Minnie explained. I nodded, intertwining my fingers and closing my mouth in fear of saying something totally out of whack –Riku was still on my nerves…..he was looking at me funny. "First of all," Sora started, "So you carry the bronze keyblade…? If you were a keyblade bearer before me, then why didn't you get the silver one?"

"Because _you _were the one Mickey chose to save the worlds, I was to save you and your friends, to help you save the worlds." I answered quickly, thinking it over carefully.

I looked over at Kairi for a moment; it'd been a while since I'd seen that friendly face. She smiled over at me, "Do you remember where you used to live? What was it like when Mickey brought you here?" I thought for a moment, those harmful thoughts didn't bring back any good memories, but I could still hear them in my mind.

"I lived in the Land of Dragons, in a small town in the east, where the cherry blossom tress grew. I remember their enticing scent like I do an old nursery rhyme, I grew up with it. Mickey had picked an ordinary day in the middle of autumn, when the leaves and flowers were descending. I had been sitting out in the yard, sketching. As a child I loved to draw and color, it relaxed me –not that I was a spunky child—I was drawing the cherry blossom with colored pencils. I was laughing, as the wind played in my hair, gently blowing the trees blossoms onto my lap, through my hair…..before I knew it, something small had taken hold of my shoulder, with that, the whole world seemed to be swirling around me, falling apart at the seams. Teleportation. Next I found myself in the courtyard, sitting on dark shrubbery, flowers still around me, my hair smelt of the old cherry blossom trees. Mickey came into my view and told me everything, good and bad, my mission, everything. I asked him why he recruited me so early if this boy was coming in the future, and he said that I needed trained, and that before he came, there were other things to be done. I learned a lot, but….I lost something dear to me, my family, my friends, and for a time, I couldn't feel my heart there, things had never been _normal _for me, but that's another story….its not that great of a story either," I finally finished.

The room went silent, I could hear Kairi swallow. The look on Kairi's face suggested that she not ask any more family related questions. "When's your birthday?" She asked at last, I had that feeling if anyone asked that question, it would be her. She was so kind. "July twelfth," I gave her a little smile, sweet but untouched by the annoyance I felt for Riku.

"You're sixteen, right?"

I went rigid at the sound of Riku's voice; it hit me like a snow ball in the back of the neck. So he decided to jump into the conversation? "Yes…" I tried not to hiss. I also tried not to ask, 'And your point is…?' But I held my tongue. "You're sixteen also, no?" I asked instead, it seemed harmless….though probably not towards a boy, I wasn't implying anything!

"I am."

"Any other questions?" I felt my sarcastic side trying to reach out, thoughts of what I'd like to say running uncontrollably through my tired mind. _'Any more meaningless and trivial questions you might want to ask…..?' _the dark side of me strikes yet again. Hopefully none of that stuff will ever fall out. Riku looked at me with a certain wondering in his eyes, I met them and raised one eye brow. "Yes Riku?"

"If you know _so _much about Kingdom Hearts, tell me one thing," Smug Riku.

I nodded, "I'll try my best," I coated the words in enough sarcasm for everyone in the room.

He didn't seem fazed. "Where is the door to light?" I felt my shoulders droop. Such an easy question! What was he doing? Was this some kind of creepy test to ask if I was dense or not? Freaky cheese head, I'll get you for this. "It's inside your heart," Blandly put. I watched his face carefully, would it break? His eye twitched. HA! Why was that funny? Goodness, I'm tired. "Well, I'll tell you the news, as it seems that you kids are finished," Minnie announced. She stood –though it didn't make much difference in her height—and pulled a rolled up piece of parchment from her ribbon pocket. At the end of the scroll looking paper, there was a golden seal, it had been holding it together, but it had been broken already, so it fell open.

Before Minnie read from the paper, she looked up at all of us and said, "There is to be a ball coming up, honoring all the keyblade bearers at this castle. Since Chihiro has finally come home to us, she is to be joining the group; you will not have to leave again. This is your home coming, but mostly the keyblade ball, so we will celebrate it together." She looked down at the paper then. "It going to be held this Friday evening, the dress wear will be formal, no jeans or normal skirts, dresses and tuxes have been arranged, so they'll be ready for the ball. Okay? Does that sound good?"

I smiled warmly, "That sounds great."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Give it some time, I know it's long, so only hard core readers will probably get through this first chapter…ugh. Please review if you read it, I like knowing if people actually got through it….instead of clicking on it…than realizing it wad too long and leave (I know, I've done it before). Kay, thx, bye! (Next chap will be shorter)


	3. Requiem of Darkness

.So, to explain Chihiro's dislike towards Riku….she just thinks he's a smug little…creep…..(And I didn't like him either when I wrote this story. Seriously, believe me, I didn't like him, I thought he was ugly. I was so mad that he was the only guy that was not taken, so I had to put him with Chihiro, so this is going to be AU for Chihiro. It was kinda AU for me too…heh. I eventually fell in love with him –by that I mean, he turned out to be really nice, I never really crushed over him…maybe a little…but I was eleven!)

3: Requiem of Darkness

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My feet hit the solid metal floor with a satisfying _BAM! _And I smiled at my childishness. I had never really been able to live out my childhood, that's all thanks to Mickey tearing me away from my beloved family. But being in my situation, I didn't have much of a choice. I stepped away from the gummi ship I had just been in, waiting for my companion to come out. Kairi took hold of the railing down its steps and got out, holding her many shopping bags. "Did you have fun?" She asked sweetly, she looked kind of keyed up from the excitement. I nodded, smiling warmly towards her.

"Yes. Thanks for coming with me, Kairi."

"No problem, I've been dying to find a friend and go shopping for ages. So many guys around is tiresome sometimes," She chuckled lightly.

I laughed, and we both left the cold hangar. Outside the sun was shining brightly, almost calling to me. I flipped my shoes off ---right in front of Kairi, mind you—and ran across the warm grass, inhaling the comfortable air, feeling the sun of my skin….

_Light. Light is connected to you and you to it, you and light are one. You are attracted to darkness even though it weakens you. Someone who is or was in darkness will be drawn to you. _

Kairi laughed happily beside me, I could hear her bags crinkling as she too took her shoes off, and we both laughed as the sprinklers turned on. "Uh oh! We'd better get inside now!" I cried, still smiling widely. Kairi nodded through the sprinkle of water, grabbing her bags and shoes and walking towards the main entrance. I followed her, putting my shoes back on as we entered in together. Two figures caught my eyes as we marched ---still laughing—into the colonnade. Sora and Riku. They had been watching.

---------

Mickey had said to me, when I was chosen for a keyblade holder. I got energy from the light, if light was weak I was as well, except for rainy days. There was still light on rainy days, as for night time, I got very sleepy at dusk ---more than usual.

---------

"What are you two up to?" Kairi asked nicely, leaning forward and putting her bags behind her back.

Even from the distance away, I could have sworn I saw Sora go red. I stifled a snort. "We were……checking the out the weather…but then happened to see you two enter the courtyard," Sora conjured lamely. Kairi still smiled for them, "its okay, I forgive you."

Sora's shoulders relaxed, and Kairi ran up to him, giving him a small peck on the cheek. He immediately reacted, turning tomato red, and Kairi giggled. "I'll see you later Chihiro, bye guys!" She skipped away to her room, bags swaying at her side. I raised an eye brow, feeling cold all of the sudden, yet…..not right…like the sun had gone away. Something wasn't exactly peachy in this castle, and the way Riku looked at me…unnerving…

I nodded towards the two, turning down into the bedroom hallway myself; I didn't feel like talking to Riku. I was half way into the deep hallway as I heard one voice ---sort of muffled---questioning another. The two were talking about stuff? Dunno. I'm not lame enough to eavesdrop on their conversation; I'll just forget about it…whatever it may be. I finally got to my door, just about to put the key into the golden lock, when a voice sounded next to me. I jumped. Then I heard laughing…..right next to me. I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth, and put my hand on the back of my neck, still facing my bedroom door.

"What do you want?"

It was Riku, I could now pick out the laughs, and the other laugh was Sora just about to go into his room, several doors down. Riku stopped at once, crossed his arms over his chest in fake indignation. I opened my eyes and turned toward him, assuming his exact position. "What would you like, fatty?" I exaggerated, snorting internally at my joke. Riku was the one to raise a brow this time. Obvious puzzlement. "You think I'm fat? That's like saying you're obese."

I looked down at my thin frame, quite skinny, yet soft around the edges. "Fine. What _do _you need then?" I rolled my eyes; this guy was playing with me. He unfolded his firm arms from their place and let them hang at his sides. "I wanted to ask you a question," He said it bravely, almost as if hiding something. I nodded to him.

"Why do you like the sun so much?"

My eyes narrowed, hardening over like ice. I exhaled through my nose and turned back to my door. "That's the wrong kind of question. Go ask Mickey if you're really interested." But a question for him picked at me, and I had the mind to ask him…I wanted to….but decided against it at last moment. Knowing him, he'd demand I answer his question before he'd answer mine. Cheese head. I left him out in the hallway, shutting the door behind me as I entered my room. I was tired.

………..

_I was running away from darkness, I looking ahead of me, light waited for me at the end of the tunnel. I kept running away from darkness but came no more nearer to my light. Then I saw him. Riku. He was standing in the darkness. I stopped running and the darkness stopped chasing me. The darkness sat feet away from me, and in the midst of it was Riku._

_"Riku? Why?" Riku looked at me with those freaky eyes._

_"I am darkness, and you are…….."_

_"You don't have to be darkness though, you can leave it. You're not part of it." Riku looked at the ground, he knew this._

_"I know, I guess. I just……I don't know, it seems like a part of me."_

_"Its not, you know it's not. Stop trying to convince yourself that it's always been a part of you. You are Riku, no one else." I said looking back at him. Riku looked up at me._

_"Show me." He said. Something cold inside me told me this was the real Riku and not just a dream figure, though the other part of me wanted it to be bogus, all of it. "You're Riku not darkness. When someone looks at you they don't think, 'Oh he's darkness!' When they look at you they think, 'That is a guy with awesome white hair' get it?" Riku chuckled._

_I tried to sound positive. I didn't like Riku at all ---really, really didn't like him---but he needed this more than anyone. Darkness was consuming him, even though he had abandoned the darkness a while ago, it had been growing yet again deep within his heart. Now he needed to get rid of it. His expression lit up a little with a small smirk, stretching out widener and wider as he looked over me. I was utterly confused._

_"Thank you Chihiro. I think I'm healed. All I needed were some convincing words…and light…but I still don't feel…whole." He tried to regain the smile as it had slid off his face while he said these words, but instead looked away from me and walked on into the light. Then Riku stepped out of the darkness, and stood in front of me. "Thank you."_

_He said. He stood there still for a moment then said: "You're light aren't you?"_

_I nodded. He looked at me for a little while then walked past me and into the light._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Crescent Caprice

Yup, so I'm having tons of fun editing and rewriting this story, so much fun. I look over it and see how much fun I had writing this, I can see it. But you guys don't know what it looks like before I publish it, so you wouldn't (I change a lot) you would, if you had read it before. (I had it published it before, it was called The Light, but Berserk Wolf was the only one who read it.) So, yeah, it's all your fault.

I hope you all are enjoying it anyways!

4: Crescent Caprice

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes slowly, a million thoughts pelting me all at the same time. I was in my bedroom, and it was light out, I must have slept all through the night. I pushed my covers back, I didn't remember pulling them up over me….strange. I slid off the bed slowly, finding the feeling back my legs. I took it gently, still thinking. My hair fell down at either side of my face, dark brown curtains of soft hair blocking out the rest of the world. I let my bottom fall down on the floor next, and the floor gave out a loud, _thump! _As I let myself fall down into my feet. I wrapped my arms around my curled up legs, trying to hold myself together.

What did that dream mean? Why was Riku there? Was he the one in the darkness? Ugh. I'm so confused. And why does my head hurt so badly?

I closed my eyes, trying to regain lost thoughts ---descent thoughts I would need to recover--- just as a knock came at the door. At this point in time, I didn't really care what the person thought of my most likely tangled up hair and blood-shot eyes, I just wanted to horrible knocking to end. Each knock seemed to throw out another beam of loud noise through my throbbing skull.

"Yes?" I said through clenched teeth. Something stabbed unkindly into my brain, then swirled the knife around so that most of the inside of it was tortured slowly. I felt like screaming out at the pain. But I was used to this pain; I had grown up with it, part of my life. Dumb sun, bet it didn't have to go through with this. I mean, it's like I'm the one going through all the suffering for the sun. Who knew the sun had anguish to go through anyway? I didn't….

The visitor opened the door slowly; as if afraid I might spring up and attack them. I just held my self together, trying to look normal as I got to my feet. I was still dressed in the clothes I had been wearing from yesterday, so I probably didn't look that healthy. I quickly tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, patting the rest down. A deeper gentler voice---than I had expected----sounded as icy eyes were laid upon my unkempt appearance. "Wow, you look horrible. Are you alright?"

Though his face expressed unhidden concern for me, I couldn't hear it in his tone. I growled low in my throat. "What would you possibly like Riku?" He unexpectedly chuckled at me, a certain playful and annoying expression flitting across his face as if saying---_"I would like you, Chihiro."_ And don't accuse me of liking him; his mood practically yelled that at me. I sighed, folding my arms and waiting for him to continue. He mocked my position before going on, his own smugness catching something inside me. Ugh why does my head hurt so much?

"Okay, so to be blunt, I was wondering if that was really you in my dream last night," He admitted. Wow, even I didn't think guys could even be this forward.

"Yes, it was." I sighed again. These sighs were coming more naturally now.

He pondered this for a second, putting his thumb and forefinger to his chin. "Okay, then. So I owe you by thanks."

"You owe me a lot more…" I mumbled so inaudibly there is no way he heard it. But I perked up and pretended to be happy, "No! It's my job! You didn't need me anyways, I was a guide. I didn't do anything." Riku looked at me bizarrely, a weird look in his eyes as I could almost feel them skirting around my hard ambiance. "Okay then, I'll just go," the hand that had been at his chin pointed to the way he was going, like reminding himself which way that was. When he was gone, I collapsed on my bed again, the feeling in my head indescribable…no wait, I can describe it.

It was like five obese dwarfs running around in there, whether or not you understand my analogy.

I sat there for a moment thinking about the dream. _Was Riku chasing me or the light? Did he think I was the light? Well I am sort of; it's just kind of strange. _I got off the bed, and walked over to the door. I stepped outside into the morning air; even though I was inside I could still smell the fresh air coming in through the colonnade's pillars. How did they keep the rain out?

I walked down the hallway full of bedroom doors, each door having its own sort of air about it. The end of the hallway quickly came, returning me to the colonnade, into the pale light. I kept on walking; I wanted to see the cornerstone of light. I went through the grand doors and into the Audience Hall. "ECHO!" I yelled as I entered the giant hall. I started to run towards the stairs that led down, the urge and need to see it deepening as I drew closer to my destination. I darted down the stairs and into a pure white room, careful not to trip down the stairs as the entrance came nearer. My eyes widened the light. I sat down right in front of the big stone, staring into its great light. I could almost feel an electric current coming from it, like we were connected in more places than just sight. But that's cheesy, connected to a stone of light? Come on….

"You know this stone very well don't you?" I heard a voice behind me, making me jump.

"Riku! What are you doing here?" It slipped out involuntarily; I bit my tongue inside my mouth.

"Um…..I live here."

I smiled uncomfortably. "I know, I just kind of wondered why you chose this time to come here." I felt lame. Cheesecake. This guy was really starting to get on my nerves. And now he was freaking me out of my wits! Goodness, I hope I don't die from a heart attack next time he sneaks up on me!

Riku nodded. His atmosphere seemed very sad. "Riku, I hate to butt in…….but is something wrong?" I asked him, I regretted saying that too. But it was my nature to ask such things. Riku stepped forward and sat down next to me. "I guess. It's just that before I found the light….I didn't really like this place. But now that I found it…..it's like I've never seen it before." I kept quiet; if Riku wanted to talk I was here. "Chihiro?" Riku asked turning his head to look at me.

"Yes?" I turned to the Cornerstone. "That bracelet you have…….the one with the charms……..since you have my charm……does that mean you went into the dark realm when I got hurt?" I kept still for a moment wondering if I should tell him.

"Yes." I said plainly.

"Did you say something to me…in there?" I jolted upright.

_He heard me?!_ "Um…..yes….I was probably talking to my self though." I turned my head all the way around, my cheeks felt hot. Riku knew I was lying. He raised an eye brow. "Oh…so you threaten yourself?"

"Of course I do! Don't you?" Riku shook his head, starting to laugh heartily. I sighed again, turning back to him as my face felt better. Why had I been blushing? "I was getting mad at myself for not getting there sooner that one time. I was cursing myself for all the horrible things I'd done that day. It hadn't been a good ay on the field."

Riku then sat upright and all signs of laugh left his face. I turned my vision back to the cornerstone, thinking of all those things I had said to him. I hadn't liked him then either. _"If you're so awesome, why don't you heal yourself? Huh? I'll kill you later…."_

"Did you ever threaten yourself when Sora or Kairi got hurt?" Riku asked, he must be a brave and daring person. "Well…no." I said in defeat. Riku smiled a bit, I didn't see it though, I didn't dare look at his face. "So why did threaten yourself while healing me?" I paused, trying to think of a good explanation without lying. Several explanations ran through my mind they all stunk, what would I say? _Wait think to yourself Chihiro, why would you threaten yourself in the first place? _

"Well, I didn't exactly like going down there. So I took my time. And that one time-----the time when I was threatening myself of course---- I had taken too much time off, and you had gotten really hurt. Don't you remember? All those monsters attacked you at once…and you had a broken leg…and um…..a broken…wrist and stuff. Many potions and magick bandages I used on you that time." Dumb. I've hear better lies than that. He could easily backfire that against you later.

Before anything else could be said, some one's excited voice came ringing down into the room.

"Chihiro! Chihiro! Where are you?" It was…….Sora? "I'm down here!" I called, standing up. I didn't look at Riku, but he was still sitting on the ground staring at the cornerstone. "Chihiro!" Sora came running down the stairs, looking very relieved to find me at last. "Chihiro, King Mickey wants to speak to you," He said, looking from Riku to me and back again.

"See you later Riku," I said, bounding up the stairs and into the audience hall. I ran across the huge hall, looking at all the maids putting up decorations for the ball. _Oh yeah the ball is tomorrow! _I exited the hall bursting into the colonnade; I kept on running until I got to Mickey's study door. Once I caught my breath, I knocked on the door. "Yes? Chihiro? Come in."

I opened the door just enough for me to get through. "Sora said you wanted to see me?" I asked, coming to stand in front of Mickey's desk. "Someone wants to see you, come forth Axel." My eyes widened, I knew Axel wasn't bad but why did he want to see me?

"Chihiro." Axel said stepping forward.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Mickey said getting up to leave.

"No its okay." Axel said. "I just wanted to deliver something." Axel motioned for me to put my hand out; he put a crescent shaped necklace in my hand. "Its Orichalum plus," Axel then walked past me and out the door. I turned to run after him, opening the study doors to see Axel _walking_ across the colonnade. "Axel, wait!"

He stopped. "What does it do?!" I yelled across the long, pillared hallway. Finally I caught up with him. "Axel you have to tell me." I said between desperate attempts for air. "You can contact me with it, and I can contact you. Bad times are coming, I'll give you updates." Not waiting for a reply Axel walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you got through that massive chapter, any thoughts you might have left?


	5. Prejudice Disintegrates

Unfortunately, when I wrote this (I was young…) I wasn't much for waiting for love to happen, I guess, I mean I wasn't the kissing type, so this story won't have much in it (I can change that…) But still, I recently added that Chihiro disliked him, I wanted there to be something putting them apart, but as this chapter goes on…you see they're getting closer…so, hope you like it.

5: Prejudice Disintegrates

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spilled out over my bed trying to find my sleep, but found no rest. I got up and walked over to the door, and peered out into the hallway. I finally decided to leave my room, heading towards the cornerstone of light. I walked across the Audience hall, soft decorations for the ball hanging in their places. Down the stairs and into the cornerstone hall I went, restless urges jumping throughout body, I could use a good run.

I came to my destination, white couches a big TV sat at the right of the cornerstone of light. They had recently added the couches and the TV, for entertainment at the ball. I walked forward staring into the round stone, but there on the ground in front of the stone was Riku.

"Riku?" I called quietly, thinking he might be asleep.

"Yeah? Who's there?" Riku said lifting his head.

I sighed heavily, "It's me………..Chihiro." He turned his head to look at me.

"Why are you up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

He nodded in understanding. "Same here."

I sat down next to him, not too close though. "I don't mean to pry but, what did King Mickey want to see you about?" Riku asked turning to me once more. His silver eyes icily burned into my shoulder. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, Axel wanted to give me this." I pointed to a silver chain on my neck with an icy blue moon hanging on it. "Ah. You shouldn't be hanging out with that sort of crowd, Chihiro. It's dangerous," Riku commented disapprovingly.

I gave him a flat look. Jerk-face. I suddenly had the 'restless urge' to give him a knuckle sandwich. "You're such a retard," I said blandly, hoping he wouldn't, in any way, take that as a compliment. "Axel is a good friend of mine. Why should you care about my wellbeing anyway? You've got your own friends to look after as it is….and I'm looking after your friends too…"I mumbled. Riku laughed.

"Well, if you're not seeing fit to watch over your own self, I'll watch you for you. I can't have you looking after my friends but be totally vulnerable," He said stately.

He might have been aiming for it to be reassuring, but I took it the exact opposite way. "You think I'm vulnerable?!" I practically screamed in his face, my expression fully covered in disgust. He quickly rearranged his words at the sight of my face.

"No! No….What I was saying –what I meant- was that while you're watching my friends –and I'm not- I have no one to look after….so I'm bored? Lonely? Um….you're definitely _not _vulnerable…just easy to attack WHILE you're protecting my friends. So it would be my responsibility to watch over you. Or I wouldn't be fulfilling my job either," He wrapped up hastily.

I laughed. "Yeah, good look with that,"

I ripped form his strong gaze and went back to staring at the glowing orb in front of me. Its light faltered for a moment, then started to change. Riku turned too, looking over at it also. "What's wrong? Chihiro what's wrong?!" My eye lids drooped, sleep falling over me, Riku shook my shoulders quite gently, but he still tried to revive me. "Chihiro! What's' happening?"

My vision went completely dark….

My eyelids opened slowly, I sat up blinking sleep out of my eyes. I looked over at my couch to see Riku sleeping . "What happened?" I asked, fear running through me like fire. Riku bolted upright.

"Chihiro! You're alright?" Riku darted to my bed and sat down, worry in his eyes. "What happened?" Riku seemed confused. "You mean you don't remember what happened?"

I shook my head. "Last thing I remember is the cornerstone blinking and turning red, you where there, right? Or did you find me?" Riku shook his head. "I was with you. But the cornerstone did change, do you know what happened?"

I grabbed my clothes and jumped into the bathroom, I can't believe I blacked out. "Riku, something's eating at the cornerstone, I'm gonna go get it. Stay here and tell everyone where I've gone okay? I'll be fine in the world I'm going to, it's relatively safe." Riku strayed quite quiet on the other side of the bathroom door. I changed quickly and got out the bathroom, snatching up my back pack along the way. "I'll be back, I'm going to go get what's bothering the Cornerstone of light it's about time it was retrieved." I stepped out of the room, leaving Riku there.

"Chihiro!" Riku called, running after me. "Can I come?" He asked, a weird kind of worry hung in his eyes, it made me unsure but it would be wrong to reject him now.

"Sure." I said, giving out a half-smile. I climbed into my gummi ship, Riku following me. Riku sat down, staying quiet. "We're going to Ansem's Tower." I explained, putting coordinates in. Riku continued to look confused, but didn't protest.

A few minutes later, we landed on the tower, this way it wouldn't be so long to walk. "Come on." I said, walking towards the entrance. Riku and I walked down many tunnels, finally ending up in Ansem's study. I walked in and opened a drawer in the desk; I pulled various colors of papers. "Here we go." I said, reading the papers. "What are they?" Riku asked, coming to stand next to me. "Information on Tetsuia, Ansem wanted to give them to me, but he died."

"Who's Tetsuia?" I handed the papers to him. "My uncle." I opened another drawer; there was a book that lay in the bottom. "Why didn't you grab the papers before?" Riku asked again. I pulling the book out and blew dust off of it, then answered him, "I was too busy healing you guys." I answered, opening the dusty book. "A journal." I said, setting the book on the table. Riku put the papers down and looked at the book as well. "Insane Apprentices, they had no idea what they were doing." Riku said, after he had read one sentence of it. I closed the book; there was one more thing I needed to find. I walked to a painting; I had seen Ansem move it around before. I lifted the painting off the wall, to reveal cabinet. I opened it, to find a small wooden door on the inside of the painting's frame. The door had firm iron hinges on it and it added quite a deal of weight onto the already huge canvas art.

I looking to the knob on the hatch door, it had a lock on it. I shook the painting once more, trying to finding that little rolling sound of my unfound treasure. It came. A heavy bounce came and went as I shook it hard. Riku watched me shake this painting –it must have looked stupid- from afar, on the other side of the room, not seeing the small door on the other side of the wooden frame.

I held the art up high, and then dropped it, Riku just stared, wide eyed. The frame shattered like glass into many splinters of old wood, but the small metal box that had lain inside remained in good shape. I pulled the art out of the broken casing and laid it over the desk, then positioned the box in front of me. I called my keyblade, and shot it out in front of me, aiming the end at the lock. A burst of light came form the end, red light. The lock fell off, severed in half. "But couldn't some one else just open that up? With a keyblade of hack-saw or something?"

I looked up at him, my treasure still sitting on the ground. "Ansem made it so that only my keyblade open it up, no matter wow hard anyone else tried getting at it, only the keyblade of Blood could get to it." Riku was puzzled again.

"Excuse me, Keyblade of Blood?"

I smirked silently, bending down to pick up the heavy box I had unlocked. I gently opened the tiny door, and reached inside for what I spoke of. Riku looked at my keyblade on the floor –where I had dropped it. It had changed completely, the blade with long and blood red, a crescent moon shaped the hilt and at the end were the regular notches of the crown of the Kingdom Key. He gawked slightly.

"The orb." I said, picking the sphere up. It looked like a mini Cornerstone of light, though it was filled with red darkness, thick blood and cries and screams of ripped hearts. I walked back over to the desk; grabbing my back pack and pulling some cloth out. I wrapped the heavy glass ball in the gray fabric, making a firm knot at the end and slinging it over my shoulder. "What's that?" Riku asked, as I zipped up my knapsack.

"Blood orb." I said, memories flashed through my mind. "Only people who have spilled blood can touch it." Riku had a concerned look on his face. "I can touch it because I inherited it, I didn't kill anybody." Riku relaxed, saying nothing. "This goes through your family?" Riku asked, glaring down at the circular handmade pouch at my back. I nodded, picking the papers up and stuffing them back in the drawers. My attempt of a quick clean up didn't last long.

"Let's go see Merlin; he said he wanted to see the orb." Riku nodded and grabbed the journal. "How come no one went through his desk drawers before?" Riku asked, as we walked down the hallway. "I don't know. Don't tell anyone I broke that painting, please? The journal will be going with me, it has precious information on the Blood orb in it, if anyone else saw it they'd be hasty after it, even Leon." I said, as we came out of the castle. I climbed inside the gummi ship, it would make no sense to walk down to Merlin's house then walk back up here to my ship. Riku jumped in, sitting down in the co-pilot seat. I didn't leave world, I just hovered all the way down the hill and into town. "Merlin?" I called, knocking on the door.

"Yes hello? Chihiro! So good to see you again." Merlin opened the door and me and Riku walked in.

"I have something to show you." I opened the bag to hold the Blood orb. "It's phenomenal!" Merlin observed the orb. Leon walked up to us, his eyes flitting carefully over our little group of people. "Chihiro, long time no see," He said softly, his rough voice letting nothing through.

"Hey Squall. How've you been?" Leon gave me a stern look of utter iciness. "Okay, yeah I know, it's Leon, okay, well we've got to go anyway." Merlin nodded and we left, I checked my watch. It was twelve, I hated how fast time went when you traveled to other worlds. Without even caring what Merlin would do, I took my orb back, tying it up once again and leaving without a word. "Oh Chihiro, always so abrupt," Merlin said glumly, walking back to his table.

"Lets go get some lunch." I suggested, nothing special on my mind. Riku looked a bit uncomfortable, I was too. We walked over to a little fast food restaurant, I got a sandwich and Riku got a piece of pizza. I took a bite of my sandwich, turkey and lettuce tasted awesome. "How long have you been friends with Sora and Kairi?" I asked, I smiled trying clear up the foggy awkward air. "Me and Sora grew up together, as for Kairi, she washed up on the beach one day. Some villagers took her in, and we became best friends." Riku explained, a small smile appearing on his face, probably a good memory. I slowly took another bite, tension looking up in the air over the random questions cast out.

Riku quickly swallowed the last bit on his lunch and sat back, taking a swig of his soda. "So….what does that orb do?"

I set my sandwich down, and turned to get my bag, Riku's eyes watched me carefully as if I would topple over n the chair from being unbalanced. I took out the large old journal and dumped it in front of him, it made a huge THUNK sound as it fell on the plastic table. "Why don't you find out yourself?" He grimaced, opening it up to the first page. I finished my sandwich, eager to get away from Riku. He was still reading. "What does it say?"

"It says it's a retriever. It brings back life and items back from other worlds and-" I snatched the book from him, flipping it around and shutting it. He stared at e, dumbstruck as I stuffed it in my bag yet again. "We'd better go; it's like one o'clock now." I left the restaurant Riku following me, so many things I had to do before the ball. Riku got over the whole thing quickly returning to his normal quiet self in the ship. Obviously he had gotten over it, since his attitude and aura changed when the ship finally landed in the hangar.

I jumped out of the ship, looking at my watch. "Four o'clock?!" I couldn't believe it, all these years I had thought that Radiant Garden and Disney Castle had the same time. I stepped into the warm afternoon light. Riku followed close behind, checking the time also. We didn't have much time, lights were on in the Audience hall people must been setting everything up….no that was done, we didn't have too much time before the whole ordeal happened. I continued to walk to my room; I broke into a run once I got to the colonnade. I ran down the bedroom hall, to find Kairi standing at my door. "Chihiro! The ball starts in three hours!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOO things are heating up! Just wait till the ball, it's so funny! Though sadly, Riku and Chihiro become very close in the Ball chapter…..so I hope you like that sort of thing (no kissing yet, ew) But let's just say the ball didn't go as planned.


	6. Aquamarine Assumptions

By the way, it is Not a Keyblade prom Berserk Wolf! It's a grand ball that stupid Mickey insists on having…and besides I wrote this when I was very young (cheesy writer at that age) I'm trying to fix it up! Thank you all for reviewing. I didn't think anyone would review this story (I really wasn't going to stop writing if I didn't get any, but you guys surprised me none the less.) I have to finish rewriting this hugemongous story.

Hope you can get through this HUGE chapter! HA Have fun!

5: Aquamarine Assumptions

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi met me at my door way, holding a cardboard box and a plastic hair care bag that scared the crap out of me.

The slamming of Riku's bedroom door told me he was not watching anymore. Finally, I'm free of that cold stare, so curious it was. "Come on Chihiro, we have work to do, I have to get you ready for the dance…come hither." The naughty looked that crossed her face told me I was in big trouble. In deep, she was going to use me as a Barbie doll and dress me up and make-up attack me. I knew it. Just that look on her face. You see, Kairi is the kind of girl that isn't able to let out her girly-ness except on herself; she's thinking, '_Wait till the guys see this masterpiece, once I'm finished with her…MUAHAHA!' _–Well, maybe not as evil….

The torture began slowly….

(Inside Kairi's room, I've been tied up and held down….no not really…)

"So, here's your dress, I picked it out of your favorite colors you gave me yesterday." What?! She was the one who said best friends give each other their darkest secrets! And my favorite color was one of them….cheater. She smuggled that color out of me! Ugh, Kairi you're a sneaky one. Kairi opened up the box she had been holding, carefully taking out a long, slender blue dress, mildly resembling Cinderella's dress, only it was meant to hug your shape. I gawked.

"Kairi, there is no way you're going to get me into that. I will refuse in every possible way. I have a free will you know," I said, getting to my feet. I was a couple inches taller than Kairi, so this gave me a big advantage in this situation. Kairi only smiled wickedly.

(At least one hour later…)

"Oh! You looked so pretty! And I even got your make-up down when you finally gave into the dress! You look amazing!"

"That's funny, I don't _feel _amazing," I said darkly, standing in front of a mirror.

Kairi laughed, "Okay into your pretty shoes I picked out for you."

I grumbled under my breath, might as well get in over with, besides I don't look absolutely terrible….

When Kairi finished me, I collapsed in one of her bedroom armchairs, pulling my feet up too. My short brown hair was done up in a bun, however she had managed that was beyond me, there weren't hair extensions in there. My dress was an icy, aquamarine color, form fitting and held up with two small straps at the top. Fortunately, I wasn't very clumsy, so the high-heels she put me in weren't totally hazardous. Kairi soon came out her self –and by soon, I mean in the next two hours- wearing a deep purple dress that came up to her dress, it was strapless, with small ruffles at the seams. It was breathtakingly gorgeous with her dark auburn hair, I couldn't help but gape.

"Wow. And I thought you had dressed me up in something too showy, wow look at you. It's…beautiful Kairi. You'll leave Sora melting like putty on a hot day." Kairi laughed again, sweet and seemingly mellow, who knew she was this forceful when it came to dresses? She's scary. Truly a weapon in disguise.

"Okay, let's go," She announced, grabbing my hand.

Kairi and I kept on walking down the colonnade, watching all the people go into the great audience hall. People and animals were everywhere, some sipping punch and some just talking. A small orchestra as seated at the back, a wooden floor set out for dancing alone I guessed. Everything was very Kingly and expensive, just the way Mickey would have it. All his animal friends were here, including every Disney character alive and kicking.

"Chehiro, I going to go find Sora." Kairi said, without waiting for a reply she left in search for Sora.

I dove in and out of the large crowd of people, attempting to get through and rest next to the Cornerstone. Even though it was seven, darkness had come early, and the sun had gone down, leaving me defenseless. I stepped impatiently down the stairs to see people already down here; conversing comfortably around the sitting area. Wow this was some huge ball Mickey was throwing. I almost skipped to the great stone, feeling stronger as my feet neared it. I stood in front of it, taking in the special light it gave away.

"Chihiro?" I confused voice asked behind me.

I grew stiff at the sound of his voice. What was he? A stalker?! I'm going to totally punch his face in sometime….why can't he just leave me alone?

Without looking to see who it was I answered: "Yes Riku?" Exasperation rung clearly through my tone, but something in the back of my head wanted to do something utterly against my will. I didn't know, I was as confused as he was, what was he doing to me? Casting some sort of darkness spell on me? He was in the darkness, yeah I know, who cares? Why do I suddenly just want to make up with him and hug or something? It's creepy. I could almost feel Riku's eyes on my back.

"Is that you?" Riku asked disbelievingly.

"Of course it is!" I said turning to face him. Riku's eyes grew bigger as he took in my appearance.

"Wow." He said swallowing.

"Well, you know, I thought it was pretty bad, but counting from your expression, it's worse than I thought," It really was more showy than Kairi's, hers was at least a little thicker…mine was thin silk fabric, sliding gently around my shape.

"You look beautiful." Obviously.

"I really do like your tux, now if you cut your hair you'd actually looked like a man," BURN! His eyes widened much to an extent I didn't know possible. I laughed hard. People must have been watching and wondering what I said, my laughing was pretty loud and easy to hear.

"Thanks." Riku said sarcastically, a sly smirk running across his face. "Is there any special reason you picked that color?" My laughing stopped, I had known there was a reason why I'd so recently loved this color, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. Riku was the only one who had sent through my plan. Unless…Kairi had too! Oh! She is so going down!

"No!" I exclaimed, my cheeks growing hot. I rushed off up the stairs, careful to make sure both shoes stayed on, and all of my dress, I was slightly afraid I might trip over my own feet or on the long fabric. I dived back into the crowd; hiding in here would be good enough. After I left Riku followed me his smile remaining on his lips. _Oh no! He knows! Well duh he knows! He's not dumb!_ I kept on walking until I got to the middle of the cluster of people, this way he wouldn't find me. _Wait……he'll see my bright dress! I guess there's no way I can get away from him!_ I stood there; if he wants to comment on my dress color then he'll have to find me! I stood there helplessly while people around me were talking and having fun.

"Yuffie?!" I called over to a black haired girl.

"Chihiro, I love your dress!" She came over to me. "Hey how are you?"

I quickly thought about how I was. _Let's see, there might be a guy chasing me. And I might have the brightest dress in the whole hall. _ "Um…Good...Very good!" Yuffie nodded.

"Good. It's so great to see you! I mean I haven't seen you in ages! How's your brothe-……" Yuffie was cut off as Riku butted in. Like the big butt he was.

"Can I borrow her?" Riku asked Yuffie.

Yuffie nodded quickly, smiling. Riku grabbed my arm, and pulled me through the people. I got my other hand around the people and tired prying Riku's fingers off one at a time, I could hear my heels scrapping unwillingly into the marble floor. He laughed in triumph, his strength was more than I could handle. So there was more muscle under all that brag. He pulled me into a clearer spot. "I know exactly why you got a blue dress!" He said in a confronting voice.

"I know you know! That doesn't mean you can pull me away from my friends." Riku raised his eyebrow, a challenge.

"She said I could." He said in defense.

"She didn't actually say it, she nodded." I said, something told me I was losing. Yuffie walked past us. "Yuffie! Stop! This is your fault!" I exclaimed, pointing at her. Yuffie started to laugh.

"Have fun!" Yuffie cried out. Why was everyone laughing at me today?

I turned back to Riku. "Why are you acting this way anyway?" I asked calmly. Riku smiled, but didn't answer.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, pointing towards the dance floor.

"NO." I said flat out, my death stare turned on. Riku laughed and took my hand pulling me to the dance floor. When we stopped he didn't let go of my hand, he wrapped his in a secure hold around mine, keeping me there. He took his other hand and put it on my hip, pushing me a bit closer to him, I struggled helplessly. "You're evil," I said darkly, "Please, let me go. This really isn't a fun game for me."

He made his hold more gently, letting my hand slid out but keeping me close. "Fine. We'll dance," I gave in. He smiled innocently, and I reached my hand up and put it on his shoulder. This was turning out to be an awkward version of the classic ball room dance. We danced slowly while the pianist played a slow song.

"Sorry for dragging you here." Riku said apologetically, looking down at the ground.

I sighed heavily, "Its okay, how else were you going to get my attention?" After I said this several ideas came to mind. _He could have like, asked me!_ I looked around; I saw Sora and Kairi dancing a few feet away from us. As soon as Kairi caught my eye she gasped.

"Sora!" She said quietly. "What?" Sora answered. "Chihiro and Riku are dancing!" Sora glanced over at us, his eyes grew big. "Didn't see that coming."

I couldn't hear them, nor could I see them. When the song stopped Riku and I broke apart. I took a couple deliberate steps back. "Thanks –I guess- that was…different," I said icily, getting another laugh from him. Before Riku could respond, I felt some extremely cold touch my skin, I jumped.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, sounding a bit alarmed.

"It's nothing. One minute," I turned around, finding that the moon necklace was the problem.

"Chihiro?" A voice came from inside the necklace.

"Yes?" I said into the crescent.

"There's a bunch of heartless headed for the castle." Axel's voice was panting; he must have been running somewhere. Riku looked over at me.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked confusion flooding his eyes.

"Axel." I said to Riku.

"What?" Axel asked me.

"How many are there?" I asked Axel.

"About two hundred." I nodded.

"Okay, where are you?"

"Out front. And I need help."

"I'm coming." I let my necklace lay on my neck once more and grabbed Riku's arm. "What's going on?" He asked, now following me willingly. "We have to get Sora and Kairi! Heartless are going to attack the castle!" I yelled over all the music and people's voices. "I'll go get Yuffie and Leon!" Riku said. I nodded again. 'Sora! Kairi!" The twosome came over to me.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Heartless are attacking the castle I need your help!" We needed to get out there fast, and before any got inside.

"Okay, where are they at the moment?"

"In the courtyard, we have to hurry, Axel is holding them off." I said. I started to run towards the colonnade, even though it was tough with a dress on. I ran out into the court yard, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, and Leon behind me. The heartless were everywhere, everything turned from green shrubbery to black heartless. I didn't see Axel though; maybe he was in the middle of this mess. The others ran past me and into the dark stream of heartless. I couldn't do anything, I was weak form the darkness. I hated being so vulnerable! Riku was right…ugh, why does it have to be him that's right?

A figure known as Riku burst out of the bunch of heartless, running back to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Darkness." I said coldly, wrapped my arms around myself. My knees locked, and I fell to the ground, on my knees, shaking involuntarily.

"Chihiro!" Riku said bending over me.

"Riku go! Without me out there they're going got need your help! Don't stay behind just because I'm-" I coughed hard, "-In a bad, state, the Heartless should stay away from me." I said, I finally got enough strength to sit up.

"No! I'm not leaving! Mickey said that darkness was attracted to you, they'll come running." Riku said, standing beside me. I started to feel lightheaded, was I getting a fever? Then King Mickey came running in. "Riku! Get Chihiro out of here before she gets sick!" He commanded, leaping into battle. Riku picked me up, and started to carry me to the hall. In the great hall everyone was blissfully unaware of the battle going on outside, I was glad they didn't know. Riku stopped at the entrance to the Great hall. "Where should I put you? This light doesn't seem to help…" He asked, when the indoor light did nothing.

"Cornerstone." I managed to say even though I started to get dizzy. "Um…..Riku, you don't have to carry me. I think I can walk." Riku set me on the ground and put his arm under my arm, and started to help me walk across the hall. I stumbled once and Riku pulled my up in his arms again, ignoring the weird stares he got. My palms were getting clammy, and my face must have been deathly pale. Riku kept on walking through the crowd, pushing people out of the way. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Riku kept on walking though, many awkward looked later we reached the stairs that led to the Cornerstone of light.

He carefully stepped down the stairs, holding me close. His firm grip made sure I was _not _in any way going to fall from his hold, he was sure of that. He finally set me down in front of the great stone, propping me up and kneeling behind me. Suddenly I my head began to clear, and the light was greatly reduced from the stone.

"Thank you." My voice was quite breathy. "If you hadn't brought me here I would've gotten Shadow Fever." Riku led me over to a couch.

"What's Shadow Fever?" Curious, such a curious tone. He seemed so harmless now; he had brought me here, keeping me safe. "I get it if I stay too long in darkness, darkness from heartless or Nobodies that is." Riku nodded. Then I heard something from above. It was cheering. "Come on!" I said getting up. Riku followed me as I ran for the stairs. Upstairs Sora, Kairi, Leon, Yuffie, and Mickey were at the entrance, talking to the people.

"There was Heartless outside, and we did get rid of them, so that is of no importance right now. You may return to your activities." Mickey called out to the crowd. They all went back to their business. "At this time Sora will receive an award for saving the worlds!" Mickey announced from a podium up on stage. Riku and I walked into the middle of the crowd. Sora took his place at the podium, with a medal in his hands.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the Keyblade wielders ball! There are other keyblade bearers besides me though, Kairi, Riku, and Chihiro can you guys come up here?" Sora asked. If I really had a choice I probably wouldn't have gone, but since Sora had asked us in front of a large crowd, I had to go. Riku, Kairi and I stepped up onto the stage to stand beside Sora. "Chihiro, Kairi, Riku, and King Mickey are heroes as much as I am, and most likely more than I am, for they stuck by my side during the fight. They were the ones to tell me to keep going, and to never give up on your dreams. Give 'em a hand!" Sora yelled through the speaker.

The swarm burst into claps and whistles. Then we stepped away from the podium and got off the stage. I was walking, where I was going I didn't know but when I looked up I was in the colonnade, and Riku had followed me there. "What's up?" Riku asked going to stand beside me.

"I don't know." I looked through the pillars at the moon. "I guess I need some fresh air." I walked over to a pillar and leaned against it, the cold stone refreshing my over heated face. "Chihiro….would you like to go a date sometime?" Riku asked cautiously, as if he was balancing a glass while asking me. I looked at him.

"Man, you don't waste time do you? Don't' worry, let me go, besides, there's no other guys around here to catch my eye." I said furtively, holding ym jaw straight looking out into the dark sky. I was tired. Riku raised an eye brow, smirking awkwardly.

"Fine then. If you want it that way." He took my hand and kissed the top of it in a gentlemanly way, and stepped back.

"I don't know why your so eager anyway, I'm not _that _pretty. I'm in the normal section of girls." I said walking away from the pillar. Riku didn't say anything. "Riku? Just tell me one thing. Why are you so interested in me?" Riku looked up at me. "You're light; I guess I'm attracted to light. I used to like Kairi, me and Sora would fight over her." I stood in front of him now. "You're one strange guy. You'll get over this little crush, don't worry." I turned to walk away, but I knew I might have hurt him.

"Just wait and see what happens, in the meantime, I'm tired. Goodnight Riku."

"Goodnight Chihiro," And with tat, he sounded a little more hopeful. Poor guy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Cascading Aurora

**I am quite sorry for the wait, but I know none of you are like, terribly in love with this story, so I'm allowed to take time off. I've been really busy with The Floor and stuff, so that's another excuse. Okay, here we go.**

7: Cascading Aurora

Morning light dashed into my room, setting on my face. I moaned and sat up, the sun greeted me gratefully. "Oh goodness, last night really wore me out. And with the sun going down so soon…" I remarked, thinking back to the night before. A nearly catastrophic ball, thank goodness for Axel's aid. I'm still trying to figure why he's helping us--I mean, me. "I wonder why I was so tired last night, I mean I really didn't do much."

"Only because when the sun disappears for the night, you grow sleepy," I heard a strangely familiar voice come the shadowed corner of my room. Even thought the darkness surrounded him, making him pretty much invisible, I could tell it was Demyx. "What do you want?" I demanded of the unwelcome member of Organization XIII. I stood up, trying to seem stronger than I looked, the bed head didn't help either, I flattened it out hastily.

"I don't want to be too un-gentlemen-like towards you, so I'll let you get dressed firs,." Demyx said, stepping out of the way of the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of clothes from the top of my dresser, the ones I'd set out last night before crashing. "You go in the bathroom while I dress in here," I said with a commanding voice, wondering if he would obey me. "Okay," he marched quickly into the bathroom and shut the door. I got dressed hurriedly, finding myself to be surprised Demyx didn't actually come out of the bathroom. When I was finished dressing, I pulled my shoes on, but I heard a knock from my front door that sent a cool chill through me. "Um…come in."

A smiling face peeked in, silvery white surrounding it. "What's up Riku?" I asked pleasantly, but the small creak of the bathroom door alerted me. "Demyx no!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear as the dumb butt opened the door, he quickly closed it again when he saw me shake my head. "Hey what's up Riku? How did you sleep?" Riku gave me a partly inquiring look, probably at my rushed words. "Fine, and I have an excuse for coming at your doorstep so early. See Sora and Kairi are already at breakfast, and they sent me to go get you, because they thought you were sleeping in too long," He said with a slight chuckle. I laughed a little at his words but heard a thump and bottles falling to a tiled floor. They all came from my bathroom, what was he doing? "What's that?" Riku wondered, stepping inside the room.

"Riku!" I whispered to him, I then motioned for him to come back. "Riku, its Demyx. He's in the bathroom. He wanted to do something to me, but then he said I could change first." Riku stared at me, I could tell he thought it was beyond weird, but he believed me. "Demyx you can come out now, Riku's gone," I said, glancing once over at Riku who was standing next to the wall behind the bathroom door. "Whew! Thanks for saving me there!" Demy said thankfully, wiping some sweat of his fore head. "Okay now, I'm going to fill you with darkness so you won't be able to ruin our plan!"

"What?" My question was blocked off by his hand. Darkness immediately erupted from his hand flowing into my mouth; I tried to close it, by Demyx held it open. Then my eyelids grew heavy, and if my vision hadn't already dimming, I would have noticed that the sun also darkened, and drowned in the darkness filling me. I grew faint, and my head got slick with cold sweat. I saw a blurred shape push Demyx aside, letting me fall completely. Riku dived for my shape, catching me before I slammed unto the floor. He set me down quickly on the bed, and turned back to Demyx, slugging him in the chin. Then Sora came in, "What's going on….Demyx? I thought I got rid of you!" Demyx started to laugh. "Actually, that's a funny story!" Demyx managed to say through the slight swelling that had started at his jaw. Riku called his keyblade, and it appeared in his hand ready to slice through Demyx. "Sora, get Chihiro to the Cornerstone!" Riku yelled as he struck Demyx with his keyblade.

Demyx got up from the floor, getting his Sitar out. Sora helped me off the bed, holding up more than half my weight, trying to pull me out and through the hallway. I could feel my throat tightening up and the small amount of light coming from the sky didn't help my wandering feet. Eventually we made it across the long Audience Hall and down the stairs to the Cornerstone of light. Sora stopped me in front of the stone, sitting me in front of the light filled sphere. "Sora go help Riku, it'll take a while for me to get all the darkness out of myself." I ordered Sora, he nodded and bounded up the stairs. I sat there helpless, regaining my strength. "I'll seriously have to clean my room when they're done with it." I said to no one, although thinking of my room's damage was a distraction, I didn't want to think of the pain they were going through.

"That's it?" Sora asked, staring at the peaceful side of Demyx. "You knocked him out dude," Riku said, sitting on the end of my bed. Demyx lay on the floor of my bedroom, sleeping like a baby. I walked in; I had gotten enough strength until the sun came out. "Chihiro!" Riku exclaimed, jumping up. "You okay?" Riku stood where he was, and Sora came around his side, dragging Demyx by the feet. "I'm going to go tell Kairi what's happened. Can you guys get him to King Mickey?" Sora asked, putting down Demyx's feet and walking up to me. I nodded and he took of in a run, calling for Kairi. "Do you think you could help me get Demyx out of here?" I asked, getting a Riku smile in response. "Sure. You take that end." I picked up Demyx's feet, and Riku took his arms.

Several painful steps later, we got to Mickey's library. "King Mickey?" Riku called. "Yes? Come in." Riku pushed the door open, and we saw a man was standing in front of Mickey's desk. "What in the world?" The man exclaimed. "Demyx you failed! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you this job…oh." Mickey jumped to his feet. "I knew it you're part of the Organization!" The man ran out of the study, Mickey bounded after the man. Riku dropped Demyx's upper half and darted after Mickey and the man. Demyx's head hit the ground with a hard thump against the marble floor. I dropped his feet and went to stand over his face. "I do not envy the headache you will have when you wake up, but in the meantime, sleep well and dream of dumb women." I burst out in laughter, at my first good joke. I heard footsteps coming back towards me and Demyx, I looked up through my laughs to see Riku had come back. "What happened?" Riku said, watching me laugh. "Oh sorry, I was just laughing at my first good joke."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "First?" I nodded but finally found myself to stop laughing, "So where are Mickey and the guy?" Riku walked around me and came to stand at the top of Demyx's head, he bent down, grabbed the edge of Demyx's cloak pocket, "The King caught him, he was so slow. Mickey told me to come back and check on you, just incase Demyx woke up." I gaped slightly, but brought my teeth back together and gritted them, "Okay, I may be weak considering Demyx just shoved a ton of darkness into me, but I can defend myself!" Riku smirked, chuckling a little under his breath, "I know you can, the King just wanted me to make sure."

I folded my arms, what could I do? Since I was light everyone was out to get me. "Chihiro, what Demyx say before he attacked you?" Riku asked, making me recall earlier this morning, "He said that he was going to fill me with darkness so I wouldn't ruin their plan." I replied, I knew what they were going to do. I looked down at Demyx. "This is your fault! I wanted to live a peaceful life away from darkness." I started to pretend to kick Demyx, swinging my foot then stopping inches from his face. I sat on the ground, I felt something dark, and it was near. "Riku can you search his cloak?" When Riku saw the worry in my face, he started search through Demyx's cloak. "Um…let's see. Chap Stick, a cell phone, love notes? And a ring…" He said, pulling the things out and putting them on the floor. "Wait Riku! These are all the signs of a girl, this is a love ring." Riku looked up at me. "This guy has a girl?" I smiled and laughed a bit, "Yes. Sort of, see there love _notes, _which means he was just writing them. Something tells me he didn't even know the girl and he was going to give her this ring." Riku raised an eye brow, "Man he must be desperate."

"Hand me the ring." Riku gave the ring to me smiling. "What are you smiling about?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "There's an engraving. Miss Muffet?" Riku smirked again, sticking his hands up and wiggling his fingers. "What?" I pretended in a snappy voice, Riku laughed. "Little Miss Muffet and the spider," He said goofily, though it caught my attention, "Oh! This must be a codename." Riku stopped fooling around to hear me say that. "Codename?" I nodded quickly, feeling smart for my ingenious discovery, "Codenames, a name you use when you don't want someone to know your actual name. Me and Yuffie had them when we were younger, I was…wait I shouldn't tell you," I stopped myself just in time before spilling the shadowy secret. "Why not?" Riku whined, smiling. "You'll call me it for the rest of my life!" I just about jumped as Sora and Kairi appeared behind me. The picture of Riku smiling at me, and me with a ring in my hands, and my shocked expression from their sudden arrival must have been alarming because Kairi fainted. Sora's jaw dropped, but he hid a slight cough--chuckle. "Wha…" He raised an eyebrow, his face growing more shocked as he stood there. I wasn't brave enough to look over at Riku's face. "Sora, its not what it looks like!" I quickly threw the ring across the room. Riku drew back, his smile falling off his face. "We were just going through Demyx's stuff." Riku said calmly, trying to convince Sora it was not as it seemed. "So soon." I stared at Sora, what did he mean so soon? "Do you think we were dating?" Sora stared back at me, fire burned in my eyes. "Well I'll tell you Sora!" Kairi woke up, I looked down at her. A small squealing noise came from her mouth, I was unsure was she meant, but I turned back to Sora. "Sora! I know what's happening! You and Kairi think me and Riku have something going on!" I confronted, wagging that stupid fore finger at him, like I was his mother and he'd done something very bad. "We have nothing of the sort!" Riku exclaimed, trying to back me up. Sora looked down at the ground. "Sorry, it didn't run through my mind." Kairi got up, she took a deep breath. "Okay tell me I didn't just see Riku proposing to Chehiro." Sora continued gazing at the ground. "No you didn't. Guys sorry for thinking you had something going on," Sora repeated dolefully.

"Its okay, it's an easy mistake." Riku said, glancing at me. Sora looked up at me once again, an instant smirk flying across his face, "I have a confession to make. Me and Kairi know you guys like each other." I swallowed but held together. "Come on Sora, you don't even know me. You may know Riku for his predictable measure, but not me. You have nothing on me. You have nothing to prove your accusations correct." The lies burned my lips. "I second that." Riku said, turning so the only person in his view was Demyx. "I like Demyx more than _her_." Riku with an indignant tone, like he was offended Sora had even brought it up. Good thing Sora didn't see the smile he was hiding. "Guys don't try to hide it, I mean I won't butt into your business anymore than I already have, its gonna get out sooner or later though." He said turning to leave. Kairi stood there after Sora left. "Its quite obvious, and you guys don't have to hide it." Kairi then left, leaving me with my very close friend. "Well! You did a great job at lying!" Riku turned to face me; my next words came out naturally, "You did too." But I feel the embarrassment clear on my face as I heard my own words. The white haired boy smirked triumphantly, but he turned away from my struggled expression and walked across the room and grabbed the ring, then he kneeled in front of Demyx.

"Demyx, I have an untold love for you. Marry me will you?" I fell to the ground, laughing my head off. Once I regained myself I stood up, my smile seemed brighter than the Cornerstone of light. All of the sudden I heard a thump then laughter. I looked out the door, and there was Sora and Kairi, they were laughing on the ground. "Marry me? Hah!" Kairi said in between laughs and gasps for air. "You guys are so bad at lying!" Sora said once he got up. The smile disappeared from my face; I didn't want anyone to know about anything, I felt very resentful all of the sudden and a gush of emotions spread themselves across my cold cheek bones. "I honestly don't know what goes through your twisted minds to come up with such screwed up ideas, but I'm tired of it! It just happens that we're in the same place at the same time!" I shouted darkly. Riku looked at me with a little worry in his eyes, good thing he was out of Sora and Kairi's sight. "Chihiro I'm sorry." Kairi said getting up. Riku stood inside the room next to Mickey's desk, and I was standing at the entrance to the library, with Sora and Kairi in front of me. I was so glad they couldn't see Riku. "What word in 'I don't like him' do you not understand?" I snapped. Kairi start in an apology, but I shook my head, as if saying 'your words aren't worth listening to' and pushed past her, storming off down the hall. The afternoon light was peaceful, much unlike my current attitude. Riku stepped out of the study, in full view of Sora and Kairi. "I feel the same way, and if you guys don't believe me, you don't know me very well!" Riku ran down the colonnade as well and entered the bedroom hall, where I was waiting. "Either way they don't know me really well…" Riku snickered as he stood next too me. I heard subtle footsteps coming towards the bedroom hallway; the twosome was coming towards us. "They're coming in here!" Riku pushed me into a broom closet and ran in himself.

"Whew! That was close!" Riku said as we stood in the darkness. Riku turned the light on, suddenly I was very aware of how close Riku was to me, I swallowed lightly. "Oops, I forgot the brooms were alive," Riku whispered, but there was a knock at the door. "Who's in there?" It was Sora. Riku picked me up and put me on the shelf, quickly grabbing buckets put in front of me. I was a slave to his whole plan to hide me, as I lay on the large shelf without question. Then Sora opened the door to see Riku in his sulk act, which I have to say was pretty good, I bet he'd done it a good many times, whether real or not. "What do you want?" Riku asked in a disgusted tone. "Um…I wanted to see who was in the closet. Hey sorry about the Chihiro thing, I know you two are just friends." Riku looked up, fake anger burning in his icy blue eyes. "Just don't make the mistake again," He then stood up, took a deep breath. "I just want you to know I don't like her or love her in any way." These words stung Riku's throat. He had a lighter tone in his voice now, making it seem he forgave Sora. "I get it. Hey I've got to go, I have to watch Demyx." Sora said leaving the door open and Riku standing there. "Thank God. He's gone." Riku helped me off the shelf and onto the ground. "Thank you for hiding me." I sighed, the words I had said still ringing in my head. I stepped out the stuffy broom closet, taking a deep breath of the evening air. "How'd it get so late?" I asked anyone who was near. Riku came out of the closet turning the light off and closing the door. "Time flies when you're lying."

I sighed again, letting that small truth fall into place, "How do you know everything I said was a lie?" Riku turned to look around him, make sure no one was eaves dropping, but his eyes stopped on the sun, which was almost down behind the courtyard wall. "I honestly don't know, but your body language told me enough to think that it wasn't true," He said with yet another smirk, each smirk hit me with a certain pressure build. I peered around the corner. "Sora's keeping the study door open, I wonder why." Riku came up behind me looking at Sora, smiling a little more and answering, "He's watching to see if you come out of the closet, or if we come back." I sighed, I didn't care what they did, I didn't want to tell them that me and Riku _may_ be a little more than friends. "Well…I'm kinda sleepy, the suns going down…" I turned to leave. "Night!" Riku called after me. I jumped onto my bed, pulling the blankets around myself. Though I couldn't find the rest I had been waiting for.

I climbed out of bed again, pulling my socks off and dashing out into the colonnade, the sunset had just started and the courtyard was dazzling in its warm red glow. I hurriedly went out into the shrubbery, finding a good one to go and sit against, looking off into the horizon. I don't remember going back to my room.

………………

Darkness filled the sky, leaving me alone in a field with no one. The field's grass turned purple, and figures of samurai on horses surrounded me, all shadowed and dark. I brandished my keyblade, ready to fight. "Are you ready?" I asked the dark warriors, they sat there on their red eyed horses without responding. "Fine, who cares if you're ready," I said quietly to my self, this was going to be easy. I stepped forward, into the darkness I went. But I cried out in pain as something cracked in my leg, to the ground I went, screaming. I felt the energy of light leave me abruptly, and the sun disappeared, "Light? Why have you abandoned me?" I cried into the dark sky. "I haven't, I'm in the cornerstone of light. When you wake go straight to the Cornerstone, and touch it, then I will return to you. If you don't get there in time, you will most surely die."


	8. Dungeon Master

8: Dungeon Master

I woke up with a start, the commands of my dream running through my head. I bolted out of bed. I ran down the colonnade and into the great hall, I kept on running till I got to the stairs, but I paused right at the top of the stairs to the Cornerstone of light, just looking down at the stairs that might lead me into possible danger. I stopped staring at the stairs, they were normal and nothing had been changed about them. Unsure of what I'd find down there, I slowly and quietly went down. I peered around the corner as I came to the bottom, nothing. No one was down there, no Organization members, no heartless. I walked over to the Cornerstone, I felt no different. I walked up to the stone and touched it, suddenly I didn't feel tired. "Well, I'm not sleepy anymore." I stood there, wondering why my dream had demanded of me to do something like that. I stood there for a good, five minutes, waiting for something to happen. I stepped closer to the orb. Nothing was out of the ordinary; no heartless appeared around me, nothing happened. I walked back up the stairs; it had to be just another weird dream with no purpose. I ran as fast as I could out of the dimly lit Audience Hall, and stepped back into the colonnade, sitting down at the entrance to the large ballroom. The cold morning air touched my warm skin, I shivered. "Hey," Kairi came out of the bedroom hall, fully dressed and out of her pajamas. "Something wrong?" She asked, most likely due to me still in PJs. I shook my head. "Just a weird dream." I craned my neck and laid the top of my head against the cold wall. "If you say so. Uh…Chihiro?" I immediately brought my head right side up to look at her in the eyes, "What?" I could pretty much see what was coming. "Girl to girl, do you like Riku?" I chuckled, rolling my eyes, "I told you I didn't, why does it matter?" My stomach grumbled, I needed food. "Well, it doesn't, I just want to know. Sorry, I should just accept the fact you don't like him. You guys are perfect for each other," Kairi walked away, probably going to the dining room for breakfast. I retreated to my room, I had to get dressed. I pulled on a gray tank, dark jeans, and donned a yellow light hooded sweater.

Walking out of my room, I left my shoes in the room, figuring I'd go with just socks for the meantime. I skipped through the colonnade, all the way to the end, until I stood at the foot of Mickey's library, then I turned right into the next hallway. This hallway as you know it, had just three doors in it, and it wasn't very long. There was one door on the left side, another opposite it, and one at the end of the hall, but the one on the end was much wider. I went into the one on the left side that I knew to be none other than the dining room. The scent of eggs and bacon wafted over me as I opened the doors to a very bright room. This room was very big, and the ceiling stretched tall, and the room grew out wide, and the wall on the right side of the room was a complete glass window. On the wall opposite to the door I stood in, there was a set of silver double doors, and those doors swung open every now and then with a magical broom gliding through them, carrying more food. At the foot of the large glass window, there was a long dining table, in which Riku and Kairi sat at right this moment. I sat down two seats away from Kairi, and Riku was on the other side of the table, grinning. A plate of eggs and bacon was set in front of me, I inhaled the delightful aroma. Breakfast was quite uneventful, but I hadn't Sora at all the whole time, Riku asked Kairi if she'd seen him this morning, but she shook her head and shrugged, "Last time I saw him, it was last night, and he was working on Demyx."

I finished my food quickly and left, I wanted to see the Cornerstone of light again. I took long strides past the colonnade and into the Audience Hall yet again, the speedy pace I walked to got me there twice as fast, and I was hardly panting when I finally stood in front of the big stone. The light that emanated from the Cornerstone reflected off the white walls and cast subtle shadows against the couches over to the side, kept giving it's power to me. The light pushed the power so early into me, into my hands, like it wanted me to go do something with it, or it had too much light or something. I often visited the glowing orb, why did I? I honestly wouldn't be able to tell you. I sat down, I liked to watch it. It didn't do anything spectacular, it was just breathtakingly beautiful. You probably wouldn't think a big orb could be beautiful, but you've never seen it. I guess since I was The Light, I saw deeper into this stone, I peered deeply into it's vast lights and shadows, I could see things in it that no other could, so maybe that's what makes me think it's so beautiful.

"It's very, pretty isn't it? That light…" I moved so quickly to see who had said that my back cracked, Riku was standing just behind me. "I was just thinking the same thing. That sort of magical aura it gives off, those waves and oceans inside it." I replied, not taking my eyes off the stone. I looked back up at Riku after that though, "If you could see what I see, you could gaze deep into the soul of the stone, and see the worlds and the layers of light that nestle inside it. It's really quite interesting," I said, smiling a bit, but I turned my vision back to the stone once more. "Is that why Mickey took you away so young? Because he needed you to look into it?" Riku asked, stepping closer and sitting down next to me. My smile broke through, "You catch on quick. See, during that time, when I was ten, Mickey was looking for me. He needed the child of light, but he was out searching for me. Now then, around the time Mickey was looking for me, the keyblade bearer _before _Sora, was still finishing off Heartless and saving the world from this man called Gondai. Gondai was another evil man out to use Kingdom Hearts for his own. Gondai was attacking Mickey from all sides, and he had first gotten to the Cornerstone, just like Maleficent did. Well, long story short, the stone got very sick and-" I was cut off, Riku had one hand on my arm, and he interrupted me, "But wait, how does a stone, exactly, get sick?" I sighed a bit, but Riku removed his hand, and I continued on, "Well, Gondai has these Wizards that work for him, they're like Organization XIII, only the all have g's in there names, not x's." Riku raised an eye brow, but he listened intently, "And these Wizards cast a terrible spell on the Cornerstone, making it ill and turn purple. Mickey needed me to come and talk to the stone, get it back to health again. Because of course, even you know that Mickey uses this stone as a shield to protect his castle, the stone works that way. It's supposed to be a shield for its user. Well anyway, Mickey finally found me in Radiant Garden, and all _his_ problems were over…" I bit my tongue not to go into a pity party, because I felt like doing it, but I knew it wouldn't be quite appropriate. Riku stared off at the stone with a pondering look.

"Chihiro!" My name echoed through the hall, and I turned to see Kairi come running down the stairs. "Chihiro, the King wants to see you," Kairi eyed Riku and I, still suspicious. "Okay," I got up and left, saying no more. I walked back across the Audience Hall--yet again--and out into the Colonnade. I went to the study doors and knocked, wondering what Mickey wanted me for. His answer came back in a brisk tone, "Come in." I opened the door, and stepped in, this time eyeing the tied up Demyx in the corner. "Let me go!" Demyx squealed, wriggling in the large ring of ropes that were tightly knotted behind him. "I can't." Mickey said plainly. "Chihiro, its you!" Demyx exclaimed, his head flailing. "Hello, how are you?" I asked, a smile lay on my lips. Demyx's voice suddenly turned stark sarcastic, "Oh just peachy, except for the fact that I'm tied up!" I shook my head. "Chihiro, I have something for you," Mickey said, coming towards me with a strap of colored leather in his hands. I accepted it. "Um…thanks, I've needed a new belt." I said, eyeing Demyx. "I can't tell you about that belt now, with Demyx here, I'll make sure to give you the low down later. Do you think you could take Demyx to the dungeon?" My eyes widened. "You have one?" Mickey got up and tied another rope onto Demyx's ropes. "Yes, here are some directions." Mickey handed me a map, I scanned it then folded it and stuffed it in my pocket. "Come on Demyx!" I grabbed the rope Mickey handed me, which worked like line for dogs. It was attached to Demyx's harness sort of thing, made of rope of course. "How am I supposed to get up?" Demyx cried, squirming on the tiled floor, I stifled a laugh. "You should have thought of that before you lay down." I retorted, watching the Organization member writhe.

Mickey left the room without saying as much as good luck. "Fine!" I half shouted across the room, sort of mad at Mickey. With the belt in one hand, I went over to Demyx and helped him up, which was very hard. "Demyx help me help you!" I yelled into his ear. "OWW! That hurt!" At last Demyx stood up, hearing bad in his left ear. "Come boy." I pulled the leash; Demyx quickly followed me out the door. I stopped in the colonnade, passing Riku and Sora who just happened to be walking by. "What in the world?" Riku stared at me. "Demyx duty," I explained. Riku and Sora came over to me, watching Demyx. "Where are you taking him?" Sora asked, looking around. "Dungeon." Riku's eyes widened. "The castle has one?" I pulled the map out of my pocket and gave it to Riku. "Wow," Riku commented, handing it to Sora. Sora scanned it speedily, "This castle is bigger than it looks." Demyx started to sway, he looked really bored. "We're going with you," Sora said looking up. "Demyx could do anything to you; nothing you say can change our minds." Riku added. I looked around the hall, as if waiting for some one else to pop up and say they wanted to come too, just so they could see the dungeon. "All a board for the dungeon express…I would be glad to have you come."

I turned to my left, to the hall I hadn't gone into much accept for meals. We didn't eat much here at the castle; we were usually out doing something until around supper time. I chugged on down the dark hallway passing the dining room, half pretending to be a real train, Sora laughed. "Man, time flies," Riku said, as we smelled supper brewing in the kitchen, we smelled pasta. "On our way back we should get some food," Sora said. At this point, everyone seemed to be ignoring Demyx. "What about me?" Demyx whined. "I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes, "I'll bring you some food." I smiled, doing good things made me feel good. "Thank you." Demyx said, immediately stopping the whines. I could feel Riku's eyes on my back; I wondered what he was up to. Then we came to stairs, they led down, leading us to the dungeon. "Here's your temporary home," Sora said, I stared at a bed, a toilet, a sink, a desk, and a drain on the ground. "It's my dream pad," He said sarcastically. I pulled Demyx into the cell, Sora closed the bar door for a moment while I untied  
Demyx. As I cut his bonds, he started to struggle as it got looser. "I'm free!" He jumped onto the bed, situated himself then started to snore. "That was quick," I said, going over to see if he was actually asleep. Then I slipped out of the cell and locked it behind me. I threw the rope on a box in a corner and left with the guys. "Come on, I can taste the pasta!" Riku said loudly, charging forward, Sora bounded after him leaving me in a dark hallway. I looked in my hand; it was that belt Mickey had given me. I had just realized I had taken it with me down to the dungeon; I put it on so I wouldn't lose it.

I walked into the dining room, to see Riku and Sora having an eating contest. "That's not good for you," I warned as I sat down across from Riku. "And…" Riku said to me, spaghetti hanging from his lips. "You could gain weight," I explained slowly. Riku kept on staring at me, but he and Sora burst out in laughing. "Gain weight!" Sora said, almost choking for amounts of air. A plate had been set in front of me, I started to eat. Riku stopped after a while, looking at me. "What?" I asked, looking from Riku to Sora. Riku smiled a bit, "It is impossible for me to gain weight." Sora nodded. "Whatever," I said taking another bite, chewing slowly. "Ready, set. Go!" Riku cried, spaghetti flying everywhere. Kairi walked in, a piece of spaghetti fell at her feet, "Hey guys, good food?" Riku lifted his head from his plate, sauce covered his face and spaghetti hung in his hair. "This spaghetti, is awesome!" He exclaimed, pulling the noodles out of his hair. "Riku, anymore sauce and you'll have red hair," I joked, the ends of his hair already a light shade of red. "Funny really, I'm definitely taking a shower after this, and maybe I'll pour bleach in my hair," Riku said. Kairi sat down; and a broom set a plate in front of her. "How well do you guys know each other?" Kairi asked, looking at me and Riku. "What?" I asked calmly, trying not to make a scene of it. "It seems you guys know a lot about each other, I mean more than Sora or I know you."

I glanced at Riku, but gathered my jumbled thoughts to tell them part of the truth. "Riku and I sort of knew each other before you guys met me here, I was on a healing trip once in the Realm of Darkness, because Riku was hurt, and he saw me. That's it. I didn't even talk to him down there, it's just we've seen each before in a way," I said. "I am light. I guess since Riku was once in darkness that makes him sort of…against me, but we're good friends. Nothing much more. Riku's a cool guy," I continued, shrugging a bit. Sora paused and leaned forward, as if this was some secret legend, "I'd heard there was a light around here, just never thought I'd meet them. Wow, I can't believe it." I chuckled but got up, "I have to go, I have to bring food to Demyx." I got to my feet and walked around the table to stand behind Sora, "I guess if you want to know more about the light--how cheesy that sounds--you could ask Riku. He bullied me into telling him the reason why Mickey brought me here, he can explain." I heard a small "Hey!" come from Riku but I didn't stop walking. I went into the kitchen and got another plate of pasta.

"Demyx?" I heard the snoring suddenly stop. "Chihiro?" I turned the lights on. "Here" I handed him a plate of spaghetti and a cup of water. "This might be the last good meal you get for a while." I said, as he slurped the spaghetti up. I left the dark dungeon, leaving Demyx to enjoy his food. I ran back across the colonnade and down into the next hallway, known as the hall of many doors. My bedroom door was in that long hall. I opened the door to my beautiful room and pulled one sock off; I hopped on one foot while tugging the other sock off to my bathroom. The soft colors of the bathroom had a hint of Minnie style in them and I appreciated her effort all of the sudden. I stared at the words HI! spelled with chap stick on my mirror, "Demyx" I sighed, turning the shower on. I undressed and jumped in the shower. I put shampoo into my hair, spreading it around then rinsed it off. _That was really disturbing, _I thought. _ I hope Riku tells them what I said so I don't have to repeat myself... hopefully, I'll never have to go through that again. _


End file.
